I miss you
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Tiene lugar en el futuro y su origen está en el violento diálogo entre Dean y Sam en el 4x14.


**Título:**"I miss you".  
**Autor u Autora: **Winchester_Mcdowell  
**Calificación: **Todo público

**Nota:** NO ES WINCEST.  
**Resumen: **Tiene lugar en el futuro y su origen está en el violento diálogo entre Dean y Sam en el 4x14. El papel y la web aguanta mucho.

**I miss you**

El ronroneo inconfundible del Impala le avisa que ha llegado y apenas escucha sus pasos en la entrada, Sam ya le tiene abierta la puerta de la habitación de turno para dejarlo entrar.

"Hola, Sammy", le saluda, bolso al hombro y polvo en las botas. Avanza directo hacia la cama más próxima, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano que aún mantiene la mano sobre el picaporte. Sam lo mira con un resto de desconcierto en su expresión.

"Amigo, ¿cómo sabes siempre dónde encontrarme?"

Dean deja caer el bolso sobre la cama, mientras Sam cierra sin prisa la puerta.

"Tengo mis recursos". La sonrisa fanfarrona aflora de inmediato. "Ya deberías saber eso".

Sam deja escapar un bufido que pretende señalar la levedad de la respuesta pero que se transforma en algún punto impreciso en un suspiro amargo. Debería haber sabido cosas más importantes, piensa mientras le ve despojarse de la vieja chaqueta de cuero y arrojarla desmañadamente a los pies de la cama con una pequeña capa de tierra desprendiéndose de ella. Saber, por ejemplo, cómo mantener la boca cerrada mientras se es víctima de un hechizo de sirena o saber cuándo tu hermano te está dando las señales de que piensa abandonarte.

Dean se mueve con la fluidez de quien ha vivido toda su vida en una habitación de motel. Sam le observa echar un vistazo fugaz al notebook sobre la mesa, el diario de papá abierto, la pared cercana empapelada con impresos en meticuloso orden para luego registrar su bolso en procura de ropa limpia. Enseguida está inspeccionando el armario en busca de alguna toalla grande que le pueda servir. Parece tener prisa pero Sam sabe que desea evitar el siguiente paso hacia las indagaciones y a los corazones abiertos. No está allí para eso sino para asegurarse de que su hermano pequeño aún está vivo, sano y cuerdo.

"Espero que me hayas dejado agua caliente" dice colocándose la toalla sobre el hombro, con la muda de ropa en la mano.

"Si me hubieras avisado que vendrías, lo habría hecho".

Dean se ríe.

"Buen intento, Sammy".

La mirada acuciosa de Sam lo sigue de camino al baño descubriendo el esfuerzo mal disimulado en cada uno de sus pasos. ¿Cansancio? ¿Heridas? Siempre la inquietante cuestión. Sus facultades psíquicas devuelven demonios al infierno pero no le permiten adivinar, bajo la coraza de orgullosa obstinación de su hermano, la historia grabada en su cuerpo de las semanas transcurridas entre cada visita.

Sus ojos captan el desorden sobre la cama y el suelo, el bolso abierto, las ropas dispersas. No han pasado ni diez minutos desde que Dean entró por la puerta y la habitación ya tiene el sello de su presencia. Como en otros tiempos. Los viejos tiempos. Y la constatación de ese hecho le divide el corazón entre la congoja de la pérdida y el alivio de la recuperación. Sam sigue pidiendo habitaciones dobles desde el mismo día en que Dean se fue, un poco por costumbre y otro poco en la esperanza del regreso. No se percata del momento en que, perdido en la añoranza, ha comenzado a husmear entre las armas que Dean carga en su bolso. Dean ahora tiene armas nuevas. Algunas las conoce porque él mismo se las ha mostrado con orgullo en alguna ocasión. Como el pequeño cuchillo-sable con el que corta cuellos de demonios, semejante al de Ruby, pero más grande y le pertenece a él, tiene su marca. Otras, son un misterio. Adecuadas para la Misión. Todas, de alguna manera, intimidantes.

Sam sabe que Dean se marchará por la mañana. Siempre lo hace. Quizás por eso arrima el oído a la puerta del baño para escuchar el sonido del agua y una voz rasposa en una melodía metalera. Está cantando. Dean está cantando. Instantáneamente los recuerdos acuden a él, vivas imágenes de cuando era un niño pequeño y la voz de su hermano mayor le devolvía la calma tras las pesadillas, tarareando bajito los viejos temas favoritos de papá muy cerca de su oído. En esas noches, la cama de su hermano era un terreno blindado contra demonios y seres espectrales por la tangible presencia de Dean a su lado, la misma que ahora ingenuamente pretende absorber a través de la puerta mientras permanece abrazado a la madera, deseoso de saber dónde ha estado, qué ha hecho, si lo ha extrañado, todas las cosas de las que su hermano no hablará. Y entonces el canto cesa abruptamente.

"¿Dean?"

Sólo el ruido del agua.

"¿Dean…?"

…¿estás bien? ¿estás herido? ¿necesitas algo? Pero su boca no llega a pronunciar esas palabras. No quiere hacer que se marche antes de tiempo haciéndole preguntas incómodas. De todas maneras, la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada llega apagada a través de la madera y el agua.

"Estoy bien, Sammy."

Al rato, Dean abre la puerta en boxers y polera negra y se zambulle en la cama que ha tomado como suya por esa noche. El "buenas noches" se pierde en un murmullo agotado. Se duerme. No ha existido la posibilidad de que Sam le invite una hamburguesa y una cerveza como pensaba hacerlo. Realmente, se duerme. Seguro. Calmado. Confiado. Sam sabe tan bien como Dean que Uriel está vigilando afuera. Nada malo pasará esa noche.

Sam se sienta en su cama y contempla la figura de su hermano envuelto en las mantas. De pronto, su propia necesidad de descanso se ha esfumado. ¿No querías que luchara? Pues, ahí lo tienes, está luchando. No a tu manera, pero lo está haciendo. Lo mismo que tú. Está aplastando la cabeza de cada bicho maloliente que se le cruza en su camino hacia Lilith, enfureciendo a medio infierno y entendiéndose a medias con el Caballero del piso de arriba. Quizás, después de todo, cuando la batalla acabe, haya logrado entenderse por completo con él. Suelta un bufido ante el pensamiento. Ya nada podría sorprenderle a estas alturas. Mira hacia su propia almohada en la cama vacía, sopesando la posibilidad de intentar dormir un poco. Pero Dean se marchará por la mañana. Pareciera que lo único que le está permitido en el último tiempo es contemplarlo en su descanso.

"Dean, lo siento. No me refería a esto, no de esta manera". Las palabras salen de su boca en un susurro.

Y entonces, en un acto impulsivo, va hacia la cama de su hermano, levanta las mantas y se acuesta a su lado, de cara a su espalda. Dean despierta a medias ante la súbita invasión y balbucea con un falso ribete de enfado "No seas bebé, Sammy" como si no necesitara abrir los ojos ni darse la vuelta para saber quien ha tenido el atrevimiento. Sam se prepara a resistir cualquier intento de desalojo acurrucándose contra el colchón mientras le mira fijamente la parte de atrás de su cuello. Dean tendría todo el derecho, y la capacidad también, para bajarlo de la cama fácilmente, pero no lo hace. En cambio, sólo deja escapar un suspiro largo antes de que su respiración acompasada le haga saber a Sam que le ha sido concedido el raro privilegio de permanecer allí, anclado a la tibia sensación de seguridad que le brinda su presencia, engrandecida por su ausencia.

Sam cierra los ojos rogando para que el sueño se deje caer pronto. Espera despertar antes que lo haga Dean en la mañana. Quién sabe. Quizás esta vez lo convenza y acepte quedarse un poco más.

FIN


End file.
